Pequena Grande Garota
Sequência de Abertura Piada do Sofá: A família está diante do sofá na forma de bonecos de papel para vestir (tipo aqueles que vêm numa folha, quase pelados, com várias peças de roupa para recortar/destacar e aplicar), com uma fisionomia séria. Duas mãos aparecem e aplicam as roupas nos bonecos, que logo após se sentam sorrindo, enquanto o boneco de Homer emite um "hmmm" de satisfação. Sinopse Bart salva Springfield de um incêndio; como prêmio por seu "heroísmo", o Prefeito Quimby, em nome da cidade, realiza um pedido do garoto: uma licença para dirigir (carteira de motorista). Mas usar o carro do pai tem seu preço... Tentando espairecer, Bart resolve viajar e vai parar em North Haverbrook, onde conhece Darcy, uma garota mais velha que vai mexer com o rapazinho. Enquanto isso, Lisa inventa uma origem indígena, nativo-americana, para sua família num trabalho escolar; e o que era só um "faz-de-conta" toma grandes proporções. Enredo Num dia tranquilo, a família está em casa; Homer ronca na poltrona, Marge lê um livro sobre "resmungar", Maggie está entretida com Bola de Neve e Lisa aborrecida com uma apresentação que precisa elaborar para o Dia Multicultural da Escola. O tema é sobre a sua família e ela está sem "inspiração". Naquela noite, Lisa pesquisa livros de genealogias e herança familiar, mas nada parece promissor; até que Bart aparece e realiza a clássica brincadeira de fazer a índia da embalagem da Manteiga Lakeland "mostrar" os seios ("careta, pornô..."). A traquinagem de seu irmão lhe dá a ideia de inventar uma nobre descendência nativo-americana para os Simpsons (o forno microondas ajuda também); por outro lado, apropriar-se de uma cultura alheia provoca uma pequena crise de consciência em Lisa, que logo é superada após um debate com seu reflexo no vidro da janela - "...vá para Wellesley Lisa!" - Só faltava um traje típico, suprido com uma cortina estampada com espigas de milho. No ginásio da Escola, o Dia Multicultural é realizado e Lisa, falando de seu antepassado "hitachee", vai tão bem que o Diretor Skinner a escolhe para repetir essa apresentação num evento da Prefeitura, representando a instituição e seus "ancestrais". Agora Lisa sente-se mal pela mentira, sua estória a coloca numa enrascada. No sítio dos Spucklers, uma das crianças (Dylan) mostra o resultado do seu trabalho multicultural para seu pai, Cletus; depois vemos como um simples puxão no rabo da vaca quase se transformou num incêndio no celeiro dos caipiras. Cletus, impressionado com o fogo, ou com a vaca "chutando o balde" e apagando o fogo, deixa o cachimbo cair no capim seco, o que origina um incêndio de verdade. Fogo que percorre o campo (literalmente pega a estrada), atravessa o rio e alcança a cidade, causando na mansão do Sr. Burns (pobre Smithers) e na Escola, onde o Diretor manda Willie combater o fogo no pátio com lenços umedecidos, porque os extintores sumiram, todos eles. Enquanto Skinner se pergunta quem seria o ladrão dos extintores, vemos Bart numa rodovia, acompanhado de Milhouse, prestes a testar seu "supercarrinho" movido a jato de extintores. Bart aciona os extintores, destravando todos os gatilhos ao mesmo tempo, e parte com o carrinho em disparada em direção da cidade, que por sua vez está tomada pelas chamas. A população tenta deter o incêndio, porém sem sucesso. Bart consegue entrar na cidade "pilotando" o carrinho com os extintores ainda com carga suficiente para apagar o fogo, tanto que é proclamado herói pelos presentes após o ocorrido. O Prefeito Quimby aparece, oferecendo ao garoto um desejo a ser concedido, em nome de Springfield por gratidão. Bart pensa (pensa em várias coisas bem malucas) e acaba pedindo uma licença para dirigir (carteira de motorista). Noutro dia, Homer está todo orgulhoso, acompanhando seu filho para a 1ª aula de direção (ele só não contava com as barberagens de Marge). E chega a noite da apresentação de Lisa no Centro Multicultural, para falar sobre seus ancestrais, os tais hitachees. Embora o público tenha gostado, e seus pais impressionados, Lisa fica incomodada com sua farsa e quer voltar logo pra casa e encerrar tudo aquilo. Mas para seu azar, um repórter de uma tribo verdadeiramente nativa, chamado John Squawking Bear, aparece e começa questioná-la sobre seus ancestrais, dos quais ele nunca ouvira falar (e este repórter é especialista em ancestrais). Lisa consegue inventar qualquer outra estória e despista o índio, porém mais mentiras a fazem sentir-se ainda pior. Noutro dia, Bart estava prestes a dar um longo passeio de carro (segundo ele, as 1000 milhas de Baja, na península mexicana) quando Homer o impede, alertando que terá de cumprir responsabilidades se quiser continuar usando o carro. Homer dá um celular para Bart (com toque personalizado lógico), assim poderá chamá-lo sempre que precisar dos serviços de um "motorista particular". Por exemplo, ir buscá-lo num canto da cidade após muita bebedeira; não demora e Bart irrita-se com tantas chamadas no celular, até que, mais uma vez Homer ligar, resolve dirigir para um lugar longe de Springfield. Ele passa por Shelbyville, Ogdenville e resolve parar em North Haverbrook, um lugar cujo nome, como ele mesmo diz, lembra romance e intriga. Bart encanta-se com a cidade, mas é na pracinha, em meio à toda juventude, que o "instinto" bate mais forte e ele convida umas "gatinhas" para ouvir uma musiquinha stereo; uma delas se interessa e entra no carro, seu nome é Darcy. A amizade entre os jovens vai cresce rapidamente e Bart pega a estrada para North Haverbrook mais vêzes; mas é durante uma sessão de cinema, com um filme de terror, que a "coisa" esquenta e eles passam a se beijar muito (na verdade, trocam altos amassos), tanto que Darcy logo exige casamento. Ela arrasta Bart para um tribunal e dá entrada no casamento civil, mas Bart "pula" na hora de assinara certidão: "Olha Darcy, eu gosto de você, eu gosto mesmo... Mas é que, eu só tenho 10 anos de idade." – Darcy fica surpresa com a confissão do namorado, mas ela também tinha um segredo guardado e resolve contar: ela está grávida. Bart literalmente some ao ouvir isso, mas não consegue ir longe porque o carro não ajuda. Depois, de volta ao tribunal, ele não acredita que será pai. Então Darcy explica que ela engravidou de um "estudante norueguês", do intercâmbio, e que o casamento seria para garantir um "pai" para seu filho, além do mais, Bart não poderia ser o pai biológico porque eles só estavam ficando. Darcy se desespera ao pensar em seus pais quando descobrirem e Bart se sensibiliza, mostrando-se favorável ao casamento para ajudá-la, mas com apenas 10 anos ele não pode casar. É quando a atendente do tribunal diz a eles que no estado de Utah as leis são mais brandas e lá eles casariam. Bart até imagina uma vida agradável com Darcy, já grávida de outro bebê, numa cabana daquela região. Enquanto isso, a mentira de Lisa fica ainda maior; ela está no Centro de Convenções de Capital City para a Conferência Nacional das Tribos. Diante de centenas de nativos americanos, ela tenta discursar sobre seus ancestrais hitachees, mas não consegue. Ela acaba revelando que inventou tudo aquilo e a plateia se agita (uma flecha com fogo quase a acerta). Um dos nativos responsáveis pelo evento tenta acalmar a galera, pedindo perdão para a menina, mas os ânimos se elevam ainda mais quando várias pessoas também se declaram "falsos índios". De volta a Bart e Darcy, eles estão numa rodovia no meio do deserto, viajando para Utah e discutindo sobre morangos. Quando Homer e Lisa retornam de Capital City, Marge os recebe lendo o recado de Bart, que foi para Utah se casar com sua namorada grávida. Marge tem a ideia de seguir os gastos do cartão de crédito para localizar os fujões, assim descobre que eles estiveram em Provo, cidade daquele estado. Mas quando Marge e Homer já estavam de saída para ir atrás dos jovens, dão de cara com o pai e a mãe de Darcy em sua porta, que vieram de North Haverbrook porque sua filha também deixou um recado de despedida. Mensagem que, pelo jeito, não mencionava a gravidez da menina; situação "corrigida" por Homer. Em Utah, Bart e Darcy estão prontos para o matrimônio numa igreja, quando Marge, acompanhada de Homer e os pais de Darcy, chega arrombando e interrompendo a "cerimônia". Marge diz para Bart que ele não pode se casar porque ainda é muito novo, já o pai de Darcy, imaginando que o garoto engravidou sua filha, quer partir pra briga. Darcy intervém, defendendo Bart e explicando que só queria casar para que seus pais não sentissem vergonha. Dito isto, os pais de Darcy se mostram bastante "compreensivos"; sua mãe diz que está encantada, porque ela também está grávida. Assim, o pai de Darcy sugere mentir para os vizinhos, dizer-lhes que as crianças são gêmeas, assim que nascerem. As famílias se entendem e os jovens se despedem. O episódio termina com Homer e Bart conversando em casa; o menino diz que pensava que ele e Darcy formariam um casal feliz, mas já estavam brigando/discutindo demais, e que também já se acostumava com a ideia da paternidade. Homer o conforta, falando que um dia ele será um ótimo pai (aliás, os dois serão); e pra comemorar, Homer convida Bart para um rolê de carro, enquanto ele canta na janela (bebaço) uma música de domínio público... "Demorô!" ♪♫ "brilha brilha estrelinha, eu queria ser você..." ♪♫ - FIM quadro negro esp 18x12.jpg bart saida escola dirigindo.jpg bart saida escola dirigindo 2.jpg bart saida escola dirigindo 3.jpg bart saida escola dirigindo 4.jpg bart saida escola dirigindo 5.jpg bart saida escola dirigindo 6.jpg bart saida escola dirigindo 7.jpg bart saida escola dirigindo 8.jpg bart saida escola dirigindo 9.jpg bart saida escola dirigindo 10.jpg bart saida escola dirigindo 11.jpg bart saida escola dirigindo 12.jpg bart saida escola dirigindo 13.jpg Grande Momento A Sequência de Abertura Especial no meio do episódio, mostrando que Bart, agora um motorista "habilitado", deixa um "SO LONG SUCKERS" (até logo idiotas) no quadro negro e troca o skate pelo carro no tradicional passeio da Escola até em casa, com várias vítimas no caminho: Helen Lovejoy (de cabelo laranja), Apu e seu cachorrinho, Moe, Barney, Jacques Brunswick, Jasper, Chefe Wiggum – até esmagar em frente a residência. Citações * Vovô Simpson: "Aaah os Simpsons nunca se casaram, nem mesmo cumprimentaram ninguém interessante. E em um mundo de 31 sabores, somos o copo de água onde eles lavam as pás." * Prefeito Quimby (após entregar uma carteira de motorista p/ Bart):' "''Quer ser doador de órgão?" * '''Bart (resposta):' "''Nem pensar! Eu não quero as minhas entranhas dentro de um doente." * '''Homer: "Alô Bart! Escute aqui, preciso que você vá ao posto de gasolina, diga a eles que você precisa calibrar os pneus, mas na verdade você calibra essas bolas de vôlei. Depois, jogue essas bolas dentro dos muros da prisão, para criar caos e confusão." * Homer (no celular novamente):' "''Bart!? É uma questão de vida ou morte! Qual a diferença entre ketchup e molho-de-tomate?... Eles vão cortar minha cabeça!!" * '''Bart (p/ Darcy):' "''Se é tão 'religiosa'... por que está grávida?!" (tapa) * '''Homer (diante de Marge e Lisa):' "''Isso é uma tragédia, uma verdadeira tragédia... Que tipo de vadia engravida antes de casar?" * '''Marge: "Eu engravidei." * Homer (p/ Bart):' "''Filho, um dia você ainda será um ótimo pai." * '''Bart (resposdendo):' "''Aaah... valeu! Um dia você também será." Curiosidades * O episódio começa com a '''edição brasileira aprontando mais uma das suas na dublagem; o título do livro que Marge lê é, visivelmente, "NAGGING your way to ecstasy", ou seja, "RESMUNGANDO seu caminho para o êxtase", ou uma forma reduzida (coloquial) de "nagginly", que é o resmungo em si, o ato de resmungar. Tanto que Marge solta o seu tradicional "hmmm" enquanto lê; o livro é perfeito pra ela, que resmunga sempre. Mas os editores acharam que ninguém ia entender a piada e resolveram colocar um "Encontrando seu caminho..." – pa ra béns ¬¬' * No "Dia Multicultural" da Escola, além de vários quiosques internacionais de comidas típicas na quadra de esportes, os alunos se apresentam caracterizados de acordo com sua genealogia (europeus, orientais, aborígenes...) – e Ralph Wiggum vai caracterizado de... cachorro?!; * Para o trabalho multicultural da escola, Dylan Spukcler montou uma árvore genealógica da sua família. Além de uma ovelha e um cachorro-quente (?!?) entre seus irmãos, o menino também colocou, ao que parece, um alienígena formando um triângulo amoroso com seus pais. E o trabalho valeu um "C-'"; * Quando o incêndio toma conta da cidade, Lenny exclama que o fogo vai para o "'setor dos inflamáveis", então Carl aparece e completa, na edição dublada: "É onde a mamãe trabalha!" – mas, no original, Carl diz: "Thatt's were '''OUR' mom works!" ... ... ... ... Entenderam?; * Quando o Prefeito Quimby oferece a realização de um desejo a Bart, por ter apagado o incêndio na cidade, Bart pensa em coisas engraçadas antes de pedir uma carteira de motorista; tipo ter a sua cara impressa em notas de $5 dólares, uma máquina de Squishee (raspadinha gelada) servindo "direto na veia" e uma fila com pessoas que merecem '''beijar o seu traseiro', inclusive o Harry Potter; * Após Lisa passar tudo o que passou para manter sua descendência nativo-americana fictícia e se autodesmascarar diante da plateia na Conferência Nacional das Tribos em Capital City, onde quase foi alvejada por uma flecha incendiária, é que Homer diz que uma tataravó sua era índia e que poderia ter contado isso a ela antes (ai ele é quem toma uma flechada de fogo na testa); * Quando Bart e Darcy se despedem após o casório desfeito, ele demonstra como ela poderá reconhecê-lo daqui a 50 anos (a dublagem diz 15 mas o original é 50); * O destaque do episódio é sem dúvida o relacionamento de Bart e Darcy, tanto que a imagem promocional é com dos dois; mas o nome "Little Big Girl" refere-se ao que se passa com Lisa. O título é uma paródia do filme, estilo faroeste, "Little Big Man" (Pequeno Grande Homem) de 1970, estrelado por Dustin Hoffman - que conta a estória de um menino nascido num vilarejo , de família "branca", que foi atacada por "peles-vermelhas" de tribo cheyenne. O menino é poupado e adotado pelos índios, levado para a aldeia, onde cresce, até ser reconhecido como um dos guerreiros da tribo. Mas numa batalha contra a cavalaria branca, ele é capturado e "re-socializado", tornando-se um soldado... e assim ele segue durante todo o filme, uma hora do lado dos guerreiros indígenas, outra hora do lado dos soldados brancos; Galeria outras imagens do episódio: cletus puxa rabo vaca.jpg|ó... assim q começa as cáca brandine pintinho fogo.jpg|é cô di loko burns smithers rolando fogo.jpg|caso perdido willie fogo escola lenços skinner.jpg|apagar com lenços?!? bart carrinho extintores da escola.jpg|super speed lenny carl fumaça nossa mãe.jpg|é lá q nossa mãe trabalha bart carrinho extintores da escola 2.jpg|"taca le pau marco véio" bart carrinho extintores população.jpg|"o garoto é um herói" marge homer grito bart volante.jpg|hauuhahua centro multicultural de springfield 01.jpg|hitachees Lisa nível 2 carro simpsons saida placa nelson.jpg|Nelson rules bart hulk hippie 1968.jpg|Hulk hippie de 1968 bart skate utah salt lake.jpg|Utah dream centro de convenções capital city.jpg|hitachees Lisa nível máximo lisa flecha indio fogo grito homer.jpg|aaaai utah bem vindo igreja.jpg|esposas somos nós?! darcy bart igreja utah casamento.jpg|bora casar sr. Simpson? marge homer pais darcy parem.jpg|Marge arrombando a festa Episódio disponível em DVD Não Décima Oitava Temporada en:Little Big Girl es:Little Big Girl fr:Little Big Lisa pl:Little Big Girl Categoria:Episódios da 18ª temporada Categoria:Fotografia